<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil summoning: Helping out a demon couple can have unusual consequences. by Berto19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089185">Devil summoning: Helping out a demon couple can have unusual consequences.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19'>Berto19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil summoner [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Sex, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'What they didn't teach me about demon negotiations'. When Yoshitsune tells Jean about a demon couple who would love a child of their own, Jean offers to have a baby for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narumi/Jean/ Yoshitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil summoner [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686406</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure you're alright, babe? You look kind of down." Yoshitsune asked as I sat on the couch, looking down at the floor as my demon hovered near the desk.</p><p>"Feels kind of weird now that my kids are gone. I know it's been three weeks but it feels strange." I muttered, looking down at my flat stomach with a slight frown. "It was kind of nice having them growing in me but now they're gone I feel..."</p><p>"Empty? Yeah I was enjoying how beautiful you looked. I mean you are beautiful but it was nice looking after you while you were pregnant. Feeding you, taking care of your needs..." He trailed off with a smirk when I blushed, chewing my lower lip. "But I have an idea."</p><p>"What's that, Yoshitsune?" I asked and he smiled at me, flying over and I yelped as he lifted me into his arms nuzzling my neck. "I can already tell what you're thinking but I'm not in heat."</p><p>"Actually, babe you are. I've been noticing that same sweet scent coming from you for the last day or so. You're probably really fertile like last time because it's sharper too. We could always mate and see what happens and besides I know of a nice demon couple who aren't able to have babies." Yoshitsune explained, kissing my neck and my face flushed as I draped an arm around his neck, unable to resist kissing my demon mate.</p><p>"Why not?" I whispered, tilting my head back as he ran the tip of his tongue along my throat.</p><p>"Not the same type of demon. Kind of sad really when they'd make great parents. So I kind of told them about you and well they wanted to ask you if you'd like to.....have a baby for them. Know it's a lot to ask of you and all, babe but..." He trailed off when I kissed his throat, leaving my demon slightly red cheeked.</p><p>"If they really would like a child I guess I could. You sure though I'd get pregnant again?" I asked and he smirked at me, raising his head as Narumi walked into the room.</p><p>"Only if your human's not opposed to the idea." He said and Narumi raised an eyebrow at me and Yoshitsune, lost until my demon repeated the question. After a few seconds of rubbing his chin he nodded, stripping as he walked towards us. "See? Likes the idea already."</p><p>"You sure you want to get pregnant again?" Narumi asked, standing in just his underpants and I nuzzled his chin. "Alright then." He added, cupping my chin before he kissed me his hands moving to my shirt. Tugging it off his hands moved to my underpants next and I shuddered as his fingers slid into me, gentle strokes making me gasp and moan.</p><p>"Yeah she's ready to get bred again, Narumi. That scent's driving me wild. How 'bout you?" Yoshitsune whispered, helping me out of my underpants. Taking his fingers away Narumi positioned me above his waist and I groaned as he buried himself into me, keeping his arms wrapped around my slender waist before he started to thrust.</p><p>"Yeah that's it. Going to make you even bigger with our babies. Maybe you'll have more than four this time. A dozen would be amazing. As many as we can fit in there, babe." Yoshitsune whispered, kissing and licking my throat and neck in time with Narumi's thrusts. "Think we can do it, Narumi?"</p><p>"Y...yeah. Jean's going to get bigger than I last time we bred her. Want to fill you with as many babies as we can." Narumi agreed, my fingernails digging into his hips as he thrust harder. "Like that huh? Wanna see your belly getting huge."</p><p>"Never thought I'd look forward to gaining weight again." I groaned, arching my back as Yoshitsune's fingers slid into my backside stroking hard and fast as Narumi sped up. I leaned my head back gasping as Narumi mated with me and Yoshitsune smiled, his fingers stroking me.</p><p>When Narumi grunted his seed spilling into me I groaned, my own climax hitting so fast I clung to him afraid I'd lose my balance but Yoshitsune just placed his hand at my back keeping me steady as I came down. "It's okay, babe. Not gonna let you fall." Yoshitsune whispered, trying to control his breathing as I panted resting.</p><p>"There we go. Babe, going to make you pregnant." Yoshitsune teased as he lifted me onto his lap and as Narumi grinned, sitting back as he slowly got his breath back my demon ran his fingers across my breasts and belly. "You wanna be bred?" He whispered into my ear and I groaned, feeling him slide into me. "Yeah already getting hard just thinking about mating with you."</p><p>Narumi had barely stood up, stretching his legs before Yoshitsune started to move bucking his hips as he started to breed his mate. Chuckling softly, Narumi left to take a hot shower as Yoshitsune held me in his lap grunting as he thrust.</p><p>"That's it, babe. You like being bred again don't you? Gonna be so round when I'm through with you." Yoshitsune grunted, one arm draped around my waist as he thrust and thrust. As I arched my back he came his seed spilling deep into me and I moaned, his grip on my waist tightening as he watched me open my mouth. I let out a cry of pleasure and he chuckled, panting softly as he held me against his chest.</p><p>"You okay?" He whispered, kissing my cheek as I lay in his arms still trying to catch my breath. "Yeah that was breathtaking wasn't it?" He joked, nuzzling my neck and I managed a weak smile.</p><p>"Think I could use a shower." I finally admitted and he nodded, helping me off the floor and when I wobbled he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Yeah not sure I can stay on my feet right now."</p><p>"No problem, Jean. I'll carry you if you need me to." He agreed, lifting me into his arms when I stumbled. "You don't even need to walk if you don't want to."</p><p>We made it to the shower and I sighed as Yoshitsune started to wash the sweat from my body unable to resist kissing my lips as he rubbed the soap over my skin, giving my as now flat stomach a long kiss. "Babe, I can't wait until you start showing again." He breathed against my stomach, licking at my navel and I shuddered as his fingers rubbed against my legs slowly making their way towards my thighs.</p><p>"Y...yeah. Going to be wonderful have a baby for that poor demon." I sighed, enjoying the attention as his fingers slid into me. After a few tentative strokes Yoshitsune rose, wrapping his arms around my waist from the back and as he gently rubbed himself against my body he hummed.</p><p>"One baby? What are you talkin' about, babe. I'm going to make you pregnant with a dozen babies. That belly's going to be stretched so far you won't be able to move." Yoshitsune promised, capturing my earlobe and as he sucked on it he thrust into me withdrawing as soon as I groaned. "That's it, babe. You love that idea."</p><p>As the hot water flowed down our bodies Yoshitsune mated with me, at first gentle until the need to mate overwhelmed him and Yoshitsune groaned one draped around my waist as his seed spilled into me. A few seconds later I followed, groaning from my orgasm before I settled against his chest. "There that's better right?" Yoshitsune answered and I sighed, snuggling into his chest as I caught my breath.</p><p>"So much for my shower." I whispered and he sniggered, lightly kissing my lips before he pulled me under the water again actually washing the sweat from my body this time.</p><p>The next day I woke to find someone snuggling into me and I let out a breath as Narumi nuzzled the base of my throat, his body pressed tightly against mine. "Morning, Jean." He whispered and as he kissed my neck I discovered with a slight smile that he was naked.</p><p>"Narumi, nice way to wake up." I sighed as he arched his hips and I shuddered, rolling over so he could lie over me. "You're eager."</p><p>"Yoshitsune was telling me I should come and wake you up. Maybe with a kiss or two." Narumi commented, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Plus I've been wondering if we managed to get you pregnant yet."</p><p>"Not sure but we could fool around a little. Maybe you could make doubly sure you bred me." I asked him and he raised an eyebrow at me. "You want to make my belly big with your offspring right, Narumi? My belly even bigger than I last time you and Yoshitsune mated with me." I teased as I lifted my legs, wrapping them around his waist.</p><p>"Y...yeah that would be wonderful." He admitted, biting back a groan as I rubbed myself against his crotch. "Jean, going to make your belly so full of our babies. I can't wait until your belly grows." He groaned, sliding down my underpants and then I groaned as well as he slipped inside me.</p><p>"Then let's see you try, Narumi." I whispered, draping my arms around his neck as he started to move. "Ohhh that's it."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few minutes later I walked out of the bedroom, deciding that now would be a perfect time to take a shower. While he waited for his turn in the bathroom Narumi sat on his bed, a tiny grin on his face.</p><p>"You seem happy." Yoshitsune commented, hovering in the doorway and Narumi nodded. "So you took my advice?"</p><p>"Of course I did, Yoshitsune. She is my girlfriend after all and very attractive." Narumi answered as he ran a hand through his hair. "So what kind of demons are the couple you were talking about?"</p><p>"A Raja Naga and a Cybele. Frost and volt demons by the way." Yoshitsune explained, smirking when Narumi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah strange combination but they do really love each other. Just incapable at making babies."</p><p>"Nothing wrong with being opposites if you can make it work. I mean you care about Jean and you're her demon." Narumi answered as he climbed to his feet and Yoshitsune snorted at him, fixing the detective with a faint smile. "Still can't figure out why I can suddenly see demons."</p><p>"Like Lyka and the female Lamia that's raising our children?" Yoshitsune asked and Narumi nodded, curious as to what the answer might be. "Not really sure truthfully. I'm going with the fact you're with a woman who's bound to a demon." He finally answered and Narumi snorted at that, putting a shirt and pants on.</p><p>"So any number of reasons right?" Narumi asked and Yoshitsune shrugged following Narumi when he headed outside his room, grabbing a clean pair of suit pants before he kept walking towards the bathroom. "I wonder if Jean's finished in here?" He muttered and Yoshitsune smirked at him, darting into the bathroom before Narumi had time to react.</p><p>After hearing a startled yelp Narumi rushed inside only to pause, holding a hand over his mouth at the sight of Yoshitsune who had his arms wrapped around me. Hovering off the floor Yoshitsune sniggered as I narrowed my eyes at him, whacking him in the face with a washcloth which was the only thing I could reach. "Do you mind, Yoshitsune? That wasn't funny." I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest as he grinned back at me.</p><p>"Actually it was very funny, babe." Yoshitsune laughed, grasping the cloth when it flew at his face and I blinked as he tugged it from my grasp tossing it towards the floor below us. "Now would you calm down? I was just checking up on you...both of us really."</p><p>"Well you could have knocked and not just rushed into the room, yanking me into the air like that. I could have fallen." I scolded him and he smiled at me, his mouth darting forward when I thought of something else to grumble at him. The kiss he planted on my lips left me red-faced and Narumi just rolled his eyes as the demon gently lowered us both to the floor.</p><p>"I wouldn't let anything happen to you, babe. You know that right?" Yoshitsune told me and I sighed, giving him a tiny nod. "Knew you trusted me."</p><p>"I trust you both now is there something you needed?" I asked and Yoshitsune just shook his head, releasing me before he handed me back the washcloth. "Thanks."</p><p>Moving back to the shower I reached towards the taps slightly annoyed at having my hot shower interrupted. While I adjusted the water making it hot but not scalding Narumi just stared at me, his eyes widening slightly as I stripped off.</p><p>"Damn you are hot." Yoshitsune whistled and I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling stepping under the water. Tilting my head back I let the water wash the sweat from my body and Narumi finally snapped out of his daze heading into the hallway with a faint smile on his lips.</p><p>Giving me a tiny smile Yoshitsune stripped, shrugging off his undergarments and after he tiptoed towards me he reached out. I yelped for a second time as his arms wrapped around my waist though thankfully he didn't fly into the air instead staying firmly on the floor of the bathroom this time.</p><p>"Yoshitsune, what do you want now?" I sighed and he grinned as I turned my head slightly, his lips brushing my neck as I stood there.</p><p>"Just checking to see how you're feeling, babe." Yoshitsune answered though when his hands slipped to my belly I sighed. "Yeah I know it's too early to tell if you're pregnant yet but I couldn't help myself."</p><p>"I think it'll take a few more days until we're sure." I replied and he nodded, nuzzling my throat as he kept his hands pressed to my flat stomach. "Still I'm hoping I am. Actually intended on getting bred this time." I added and he smirked at me, kissing the base of my neck.</p><p>"If Narumi mated with you in the bedroom earlier, which I'm pretty sure judging by the grunts and moans, I'd say there's a very high chance you're pregnant." Yoshitsune commented chuckling at my red cheeks as he ran his fingers over my stomach. "Oh come on, babe. You know I could hear you right?"</p><p>"Okay so I didn't really think about it when I woke up next to Narumi but come on, he was naked and pressed up against me." I answered and he sniggered, his warm tongue slipping into my ear. "I...couldn't help myself."</p><p>"You really wanna get bred don't you? Not just to have a baby for that demon couple but also because you love it when your belly gets big." Yoshitsune teased, his tongue slipping from my ear and as he wrapped his arms around my waist he leaned close. "Filled with as many babies as we can fit in that belly of yours right, Jean?"</p><p>"Mmm I liked it when you and Narumi touched my belly while I was pregnant." I agreed and he smiled, moving his body against mine as he kissed at my throat causing me to tilt my head back.</p><p>"Even better when you belly grew bigger and bigger, filled with our offspring. Last time we made four babies." He whispered and I groaned as his hands shifted, his fingers sliding into me and as he slowly stroked me he chuckled at my groans. "This time we'll get your belly so big you won't even be able to walk. Going to try to get a litter in there."</p><p>"That a promise?" I groaned and my demon mate smiled, stroking me until I came with a loud cry. Panting softly I rested my head back against Yoshitsune's chest and he reached up with one hand stroking my cheek.</p><p>"Yeah definitely. Wonder how quickly you'll until you're showing." He added, his fingers warm as he rubbed my belly. "Maybe less than a month."</p><p>"Funny if you're right. I wasn't even showing at all until the end of the first month last time." I agreed and he chuckled, holding me close.</p><p>"If I am pregnant with a whole litter, however many that is, I'll get bigger sooner right?" I asked and he nodded, nuzzling my check as I looked down at myself. "Wow."</p><p>"Yeah probably going to be twice the size you were when you were at term, maybe even three times." He commented and I snorted as he kissed my throat. "You'd like that right? So big and round, babies filling every inch of your belly." He teased, pleased when I let out a low hum. "Yeah you're loving that idea. Can't wait until you're at your first month. Lookin' forward to it, babe."</p><p>The next week passed and as I gazed into the mirror Narumi wrapped his arms around me, his eyes widening slightly when he noticed something. "Jean, is it just me or are you already showing?"</p><p>"Actually my belly does look bigger." I said, staring at myself and he smiled. "I might be having more than four like last time if I'm already looking pregnant."</p><p>"Yeah guess we really did get you pregnant with a whole litter of babies. Wondering how big you're going to get." Narumi agreed, leaning down as he kissed me his hands shifting to my slightly rounder belly. "Hope that demon couple know what they're in for if we managed to breed a whole litter into you."</p><p>　</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as I walked into the office, dressed in the shirt that Narumi had lent me the last time I'd put on a few pounds Yoshitsune greeted me, his eyes traveling to my stomach before he fixed me with a tiny grin. "Babe, you're looking good." He announced, sweeping me into a hug and I grinned as he ran the fingers of his left hand over my shirt. "Damn we really did breed you huh?" He added, sliding up the shirt to reveal the slight curve of my stomach.</p><p>"Yeah I guess you and Narumi did. Already showing after a week too." I answered and he smiled, kissing my neck as he stared down at me. "Probably means something."</p><p>"That we managed to get you pregnant with more than four? Yeah, babe that's exactly what it means." He replied, taking my hand in his. "Now who wants breakfast?"</p><p>"Me of course and I'm sure Narumi would like something too." I replied as Narumi entered the office, dressed in his usual suit and tie. "No problem right?"</p><p>"Of course not, Jean. Gotta feed you and those babies." He teased, unable to resist giving my slightly rounder belly a rub with his thumb before he gently released me making his way towards the kitchen.</p><p>"He can't seem to keep his hands off you can he, Jean?" Narumi asked, giving me a kiss on the cheek before he walked behind his desk. "Not that I can blame him."</p><p>"I've noticed you two can't keep your hands off me. Am I really that pretty?" I asked with a faint smile, taking a seat on the couch and Narumi grinned.</p><p>"You're not pretty you're beautiful. Especially now, Jean. I still can't believe that you're already pregnant for a second time." Narumi commented, leaning back in his chair and I just shrugged as I made myself comfortable.</p><p>"Me neither. Hope that couple are going to be able to look after this lot." I told him, resting a hand on my belly. "Pretty sure I'm going to have a lot more than four this time."</p><p>"You sure you're going to alright when you go into labor?" Yoshitsune asked when he returned holding two cups of coffee and a plate of sandwiches in his hands.</p><p>"It wasn't as bad as I thought the first time. Even Lyka said I did very well for a first-timer." I said, taking a sandwich from him before he walked over to Narumi. "It was more uncomfortable than painful. Those Lilims wouldn't stop moving around."</p><p>"That's a relief. Still if you're already visibly pregnant you probably have a lot more in there." Yoshitsune commented, sipping at his own coffee. "Better make the most of being able to walk while you can." He added with a smirk on his lips and I rolled my eyes taking a big bite of my sandwich.</p><p>Having to drink tea instead of coffee was a little annoying but then I remembered I would have to look after myself and the babies growing in my belly. It wasn't until two weeks later that I found myself feeling a little anxious as I stood in the mirror, my shirt no longer hiding my growing belly.</p><p>"Babe, you're getting bigger everyday." Yoshitsune commented and I sighed, shaking my head as he hovered behind me. "Oh don't look so worried. We'll take care of you." He added, his strong arms wrapped around my waist.</p><p>"Yeah I know but I didn't grow this quickly last time." I pointed out and he smiled at me, the kiss he planted on my lips distracting me so that he could remove my shirt. Tossing it aside he cradled my belly and I bit back a smile as he gently ran his open palms against it.</p><p>"You're carrying more than last time, Jean. That's why you're growing even faster." Yoshitsune answered as I rested my head on his chest. "Babe, you look really good right now. That belly of yours is gonna get even bigger with our babies. Must be because we got you pregnant once before. That's what I think, babe anyway."</p><p>"So I've noticed, Yoshitsune." Narumi commented, leaning on the wall behind us. "I couldn't help coming in to check on you, Jean." He explained and Yoshitsune grinned, letting my boyfriend hold me next. "He's right though. That belly's getting nice and big."</p><p>"Though so. I'm going to be getting even bigger aren't I? Can't believe you guys bred me so fast." I sighed as Narumi's fingers stroked my skin. "Feels good being this big though."</p><p>"Yeah but it'll be great when you keep growing. Going to have to feed you all the time to get your belly big enough to fit all of those babies in there." Yoshitsune answered, smirking as Narumi pressed his body against mine nuzzling my throat. "Think Narumi's getting worked up just thinking about it. Aren't you, detective? Looking forward to mating with Jean as she gets a bigger belly on her?" He teased and Narumi groaned and I moaned, feeling his erection brushing between my legs.</p><p>"Really looking forward to it, Jean." Narumi groaned and I smiled, shifting around until I was facing him. Without even thinking about it I freed Narumi and he gave me a weak laugh, pushing me back against the bathtub and I groaned as he thrust into me.</p><p>"Yeah he's just as horny as you, Jean. Never thought Narumi liked mating with his girlfriend while she had a belly on her." Yoshitsune teased, leaving the room to give us some space as Narumi gripped my backside and I moaned as he slid deeper into me. Draping my arms around his neck I buried my head in his neck, panting as he mated with me.</p><p>This time I came first, groaning as everything shattered in me and as I clung to him Narumi grunted. Throwing back his head he let out a groan, his seed spilling into me before he rested his head on my shoulder.</p><p>"Amazing." I managed to mumbled and he chuckled, kissing my forehead when I had the strength to raise my head. "You are an amazing lover."</p><p>"So I've noticed, Jean. Better get you something to eat after that bout of sex." Narumi agreed and I snorted, grateful when he draped an arm around my waist as soon as I stepped away from the bathtub. "Oh and some hot tea."</p><p>"No coffee for me. Never thought that would happen again." I agreed as he helped me back into my shirt and a skirt before he guided me towards his office, getting me settled on the couch. Narumi disappeared into the kitchen as I made myself comfortable on the couch. Once he headed back he found me lying on my side and he caught a faint smile on my face as I wrapped an arm around my belly.</p><p>"You look happy." Narumi observed as I sat up, taking the cup from his fingers. Taking a seat beside me he watched as I blew on the tea he'd brought me, carefully taking a sip. "Never seen a woman so into the prospect of gaining weight."</p><p>"Yeah I know it's really weird but it doesn't bother me at all." I answered, taking another sip of my tea and he chuckled. When he draped an arm around my shoulders I smiled, holding the cup carefully in my hands as he leaned in lightly kissing my lips. "What was that for?" I sighed with a tiny smile and he just shrugged.</p><p>"You are being so good to that demon couple. Going through a second pregnancy so soon just so they can be parents. You are the most kind and considerate person I know." Narumi admitted and I tilted my head back as he kissed my throat next. "Now I know why I picked you as my girlfriend." He added, gently taking the cup from my fingers when I almost dropped it as he nuzzled my neck.</p><p>"Glad you did too." I whispered as he quickly set down the half full cup on the floor, cupping my chin before he gave me another kiss, his tongue slipping inside my mouth. As his tongue brushed mine, curling around Yoshitsune just happened to wander in rubbing his eyes from his brief nap. Once he saw Narumi and me kissed on the couch he cleared his throat, offering us a smirk when Narumi finally released me both of us panting a little from the kiss.</p><p>"You two just can't keep your hands off each can you?" Yoshitsune teased as Narumi leaned down, grasping my cup before he carefully pushed it into my hands. "Aww I wasn't trying to ruin your fun." He laughed as I took another sip of my tea avoiding looking at Narumi who climbed from the couch, making his way back towards the kitchen.</p><p>"Uh huh. I was just enjoying myself being close to my boyfriend." I pointed out with a raised eyebrow, sipping at my tea as Yoshitsune flew over to me hovering in front of the couch. When he started down at with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips I sighed.</p><p>"Babe, if you want some attention I can help." Yoshitsune chuckled, sitting beside me on the couch while I finished my tea. As his arm snaked around my waist I jerked and he snatched the cup as it started to fall from my fingers. "Better not break that, Jean." He grinned setting the cup down on the floor before he draped the other arm over my shoulder.</p><p>"Now what do you think you're doing?" I asked, unable to turn my head around and he sniggered reaching down past my chest and I coughed when his open palm ended up resting on my stomach. "Oh right. You just can't stop touching me can you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and he smiled back at me, the last two buttons opening at the base of my shirt before he slid his hand inside and I tilted my head back.</p><p>"Of course I can't, Jean. Really can't blame me when you are my mate and those are my babies in that belly of yours." Yoshitsune admitted, running his open palm up and down along my slightly rounded belly chuckling when I sighed.</p><p>"Mine too, Yoshitsune." Narumi added, standing in the doorway with a tray in his hands and three bowls sitting on it. "Besides it's kind of hard not to be curious when you're not through your first month yet and you already look like you're having one baby."</p><p>"Not that you are, babe. Not even close." Yoshitsune agreed, both men unable to stop smiling at me as Yoshitsune nuzzled my cheek both hands now stroking my belly. "Take as much time as you need to grow, little ones. We can wait."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke to find a blanket draped over my waist and as I lay there I became aware of someone humming. As soon as they moved closer to me I saw the shoes I knew instantly who it was. Especially when Narumi knelt in front of me reaching out to gently stroke my hair.</p><p>"Morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" Narumi asked as I carefully sat, rubbing at my eyes before I yawned. "That good huh?"</p><p>"Pretty good, Narumi. Where did you go?" I asked him and he chuckled as he held something behind his back. "Are you hiding something?"</p><p>"Actually I am. Good eye, Jean." He replied, taking a small wrapped package from behind his back and as I stared at it he smiled gently pushing it into my hands. "This is for you."</p><p>Breaking into a smile I started to unwrap it as Narumi watched me, grinning when I revealed a long red bathrobe. "Wow it's so pretty." I told him as I climbed to my feet and he helped me into it, the soft material covering me from shoulders to my ankles.</p><p>"I thought you'd like it, Jean. You needed something longer and looser than that shirt and it will keep you warm. I did notice you were shivering a little after I left our bed to take a shower." Narumi explained as he helped me tie the sash. "It's a little big right now but I'm sure it will fit perfectly soon." He added with a tiny laugh, indicating my still growing belly with his hand.</p><p>"I have noticed I've gained a little weight." I joked and he chuckled, wrapping an arm around my neck before he kissed my neck with his warm lips. "Okay a whole lot."</p><p>"You look like you're two months into your pregnancy already." Narumi answered, his arms moving to my waist and as he wrapped his arms around my waist he kissed the base of my neck. "Wonder how many more are in there? Very interested in seeing just how large that belly's going to get."</p><p>"Me too, Narumi. Kind of hoping it's more than four this time." I replied as he kissed and nibbled my skin, noting that his hand had moved to the sash. Once he tugged at the sash the bathrobe opened fully at the front and he couldn't resist running his fingertips across my bare skin, tickling my navel and I gasped, letting out a low whine.</p><p>"Liking being pregnant huh? Your belly growing more and more as you get further into your pregnancy. A whole lot of babies filling that belly huh?" Narumi teased and I shuddered as he rubbed his open palms against my skin enjoying the little gasps and moans I made. "That's what you want to hear. Belly's getting bigger and bigger everyday, babe. Can't believe we bred a whole litter of demon babies into you."</p><p>"M..me neither. Gotta be all the sex we had." I whined as he cradle my stomach in his hands his lips moving down my neck, gentle kisses brushed against my skin.</p><p>"Definitely, beautiful. Never thought that you would turn me on so much but it's incredible that you keep growing as each week passes. Surprised if you can walk after another month passes." Narumi agreed, lowering me to the bed. Sitting on his lap I moaned as he mated with me, his hands gripping my waist as he thrust into my backside nipping at the base of my neck.</p><p>"Jean, I want to hear you come. Come for me, babe." Narumi urged, catching my earlobe between his teeth and as he sucked on it he thrust harder. My back pressed against his chest I groaned pushed over the edge and as I moaned his name Narumi grinned. "That's it, Jean. Think I'm close too." He groaned, his head shifting back before he let out a groan of his own his seed spilling into my body as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Panting I rested in his lap and after we got our strength back Narumi stroked my cheek kissing it as I rested my head on his chest.</p><p>"Pregnant sex is amazing." I breathed and he chuckled, kissing my lips before I snugged into his lap. "Thanks for the robe." I added and he nodded, content to sit on the bed with me until my stomach protested.</p><p>"Guess someone's a little hungry." Narumi teased only to hear a much louder growl coming from my stomach and he sniggered as I tried not to blush. "Okay really hungry."</p><p>"You can't blame me, Narumi. I have more than one mouth to feed right now." I replied, tensing when I thought I heard voices. "Narumi, there's someone in the office." I whispered and he tensed, giving my forehead a quick kiss before he set me on the bed.</p><p>"Wait here, Jean. I'll go and check it out." Narumi answered, adjusting his pants before he carefully and quietly headed for the door. Anxious I tied my bathrobe resting my hands on my belly as I stared at the open doorway as Narumi crept outside, all of his military training kicking in as he poked his head into the office.</p><p>"Narumi, calm down!" Yoshitsune's voice could be heard from the office and Narumi blinked as two demons stood beside my mate. "These are the demon couple I told you about." He sighed as Narumi raised an eyebrow at the sight of a Raja Naga and a Cybele watching the detective with wide eyes.</p><p>"Are you the human mate of the woman who's agreed to have our children?" Raja Naga asked, keeping his tail curled protectively around his mate who blinked at Narumi, giggling when Narumi ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Honey, he's not going to hurt me. I doubt he'd be the type." Cybele answered and Raja Naga sighed, uncoiling his tail so he could move closer to Narumi. "So you're Narumi right? Yoshitsune told us that you're one of Jean's mates."</p><p>"Yeah I guess I am. Sorry but I was just being protective." Narumi apologized once he had a seat at his desk, watching with curious eyes as the Raja Naga crossed his arms, giving him a grin.</p><p>"Have to be protective of your mate especially when she's expecting little ones." Raja Naga agreed and Narumi grinned as Cybele looked towards the open doorway in time to see someone poking their head out. "Is that Jean?" He asked as I stared at them, hands resting on my growing belly as I eyed the two demons.</p><p>"Hey honey. It's okay." Cybele greeted me and I raised an eyebrow as Yoshitsune flew over gently taking my hand in his. "We're friends of Yoshitsune's." She added as my demon guided me towards the two demons.</p><p>"Wow he wasn't kidding when he said you were looking pregnant." Raja Naga chuckled and Cybele sighed, moving to greet me and I stared as she reached for my hands.</p><p>"Honey, be nice." She scolded and he snorted, unable to hide a smile when Cybele squeezed my hands and that brought a tiny smile to my lips as she looked down at me. "But he is right. That belly's getting big. How far along are you?"</p><p>"Two months." I answered and both demons stared at me then each other, Cybele giggling which set me off as well. "Y...yeah Narumi and Yoshitsune had the same reaction. Last time it was more than a month before I was actually showing." I managed once I brought my giggles under control.</p><p>"We think she's having more than last time. Probably a whole litter." Yoshitsune commented and I sighed, rolling my eyes as Cybele smiled at me.</p><p>"Yes that could be true." Cybele agreed, looking at my belly again. "Not to sound forward but may I...?" She indicated my belly and I nodded, watching on as she very carefully set her purple hands on my stomach. After a few seconds she smiled, taking her hands from my stomach and when she rested them on my hands I blinked.</p><p>"We appreciate everything you've done for us, Jean. We are unable to bear children so this is a great gift you've given us." Cybele told me and I was shocked to see her eyes filled with tears. "If you ever need anything just ask." She added, taking her hands away before she wiped her eyes.</p><p>"Y..you're welcome." I managed to say, feeling tears welling in my own eyes as well as she returned to her husband's side and as we watched he gently coiled his tail around her. Once I saw the way he held her against his side I smiled at them both, happy to be helping such a kind and understanding couple.</p><p>"Before I forget I have something to give you, Jean." Cybele told me, handing me a small box wrapped with a bow. "It's something that will help you stay strong throughout your pregnancy." She added as I stared at the box. "We should be going home now but don't hesitate if you need anything at all."</p><p>"My wife's an amazing cook." Raja Naga admitted and she giggled as he lightly planted a kiss on her cheek. "Take care of yourself okay? Keep yourself strong and healthy." He added, heading towards the door with Cybele and Yoshitsune in tow.</p><p>"I'll be back in a while, Jean. Take care of her until I get back, Narumi." He asked, disappearing through the front door before Narumi had a chance to speak.</p><p>"What does he think I'll do?" Narumi complained, moving to my side before he draped an arm around my shoulders. "Sorry I got so worked up but I wasn't sure who they were at first."</p><p>"That's alright, Narumi. It's nice to have two men being so protective of me." I admitted, getting a kiss on my cheek for my trouble. "Now let's see what Cybele cooked for me."</p><p>Carefully I unwrapped the box and once I saw the contents I smiled to myself as Narumi leaned over slightly, seeing what looked like cooked noodles and lots of meat filling the box.</p><p>"This looks really good." I said, taking a deep breath and I sighed Narumi trying not to laugh as my stomach rumbled. "Ohh and it smells even better."</p><p>"Probably better if I heat it up for you, Jean. Just give me a few minutes okay?" Narumi suggested, guiding me towards the couch and after I lowered myself onto the cushions he headed for the kitchen. "Be back soon okay?" He called out before he walked through the door leaving me slightly annoyed I'd have to wait until it was hot.</p><p>"Fine but I'm really hungry." I grumbled as I leaned back on the couch, resting as I waited for my boyfriend to return. I had been taking a nap when I heard someone clear their throat and I opened my eyes to find Narumi holding a bowl in his hands, steam rising from it.</p><p>"Here we go, Jean. Nice and hot." He told me, handing me the bowl along with a metal spoon. "Just be careful you don't burn yourself." He added staring as I immediately started to spoon what looked like spaghetti directly into my mouth not even feeling the heat. "Or just shovel it in." He teased and I blinked at him, a noodle hanging from my mouth.</p><p>"Very funny, Narumi." I muttered, swallowing the noodle before I started on the rest finishing it in a few minutes as Narumi looked on with a tiny smile. "Much better." I sighed, patting my full stomach and he chuckled taking the now empty bowl from me. "That was wonderful." I muttered as Narumi took the empty bowl and spoon back to the kitchen to clean them. By the time he returned I was already lying on my side, one arm cradling my head.</p><p>Very carefully he stroked my cheek and I sighed, resting a hand on my growing stomach and he smiled making a mental note not to wake me from my nap.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jean, are you awake yet?" Yoshitsune whispered and I groaned, cracking open an eye to find my demon mate hovering beside the couch.</p><p>"Ugh...I was having a nice nap until you woke me." I complained, pushing myself up from my spot on the couch and he leaned back as I rubbed the sleep from my eye. "Now what was so important you couldn't let me sleep?" I groaned, stretching my arms above my head and he grinned taking advantage of my half-asleep state to sit behind me. My eyes widened as he yanked the sash holding my bathrobe together, his hands shifting to my front and I bit back a gasp as his planted both palms on my belly.</p><p>"You're getting more pregnant as the weeks go by, Jean." Yoshitsune commented as he ran his fingers across my skin smirking when I couldn't hold back a shudder. "Looks like you're past the twins stage and moving very fast into looking like you're pregnant with triplets." He teased, stroking my expanding belly and I finally groaned as he kissed my neck.</p><p>"Think it's getting bigger every time I glance in the bathroom mirror." I agreed, tilting my head back as Yoshitsune's fingers stroked my belly his ears picking up my slow pants.</p><p>"Those babies are filling your belly so much even that robe's not gonna fit you soon. Mm you look so good, babe as your belly keeps bulging out and out." Yoshitsune whispered into my ear, lifting onto his lap and I groaned as his fingers rubbed at my navel. "Not sure how many are in there but I'd guess six or seven...though the way you keep expanding might be ten."</p><p>"D..don't think I could fit that many in my belly, Yoshitsune." I mumbled as he caressed my belly. "That feels really good."</p><p>"Babe, you saw how Raja Naga and Cybele reacted when they saw the size of this belly right here." Yoshitsune muttered, licking my ear as he cradled my growing belly. "They thought you were near full term. But you're not even close, babe. That belly's only getting started and I can't wait until you look pregnant with quads. Going to look so beautiful when you're this big." Yoshitsune added, holding his arm out he chuckled when I snorted at how far in front of my stomach his hand was.</p><p>"I doubt I'd get that pregnant, Yoshitsune. No woman, human or demon could get a belly that big." I replied and he just smirked at me, keeping me steady on his lap as he ran his fingernails across my skin.</p><p>"Yeah I bet I did, Jean. What if you keep expanding until your due date? That belly just gets bigger and bigger the skin stretching as far and as fast as it could go." He chuckled, his hands cupping my stomach as he nuzzled my neck. "Like I said this belly's got a whole litter in it so why wouldn't it keep getting bigger?"</p><p>"Yoshitsune, last time I gave birth I only had four babies." I pointed out though that fact didn't deter him one bit. "You remember that fact right?"</p><p>"Yes, Yoshitsune so please stop worrying my girlfriend." Narumi sighed, holding a tray with toast piled onto it in his hands. "Now if you're done let's have breakfast."</p><p>We moved to the office and after taking my usual spot on the couch while Narumi sat at his desk I nibbled at my slice of butter toast, looking down at my plate with a slight frown. "Huh I could have sworn I had more toast." I commented, swallowing the last few bites and Yoshitsune snigger causing me to stare at him.</p><p>"Babe, you ate them already remember?" Yoshitsune replied, laughing when I snorted at him. "But if you're really that hungry I could make you some more."</p><p>"Thanks, Yoshitsune. My appetite's gone through the roof in the last few weeks." I admitted and Narumi smiled at me, finishing his own toast before he sipped at his coffee.</p><p>"So I've noticed, Jean but you have multiple mouths to feed not just your own." Narumi commented and I snorted as Yoshitsune moved close enough to run his hand over the sash of my bathrobe. "Now what are you doing?"</p><p>"Sorry, babe but I can't help myself. Going to be amazing as you get closer and closer to the end of your pregnancy. If your belly keeps growing you won't even fit into this robe." Yoshitsune teased running his hands over the robe in question and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Uh huh. Whatever you say, Yoshitsune now where is that toast you promised me?" I shot back and he grinned, kissing the top of my head before he shot towards the kitchen.</p><p>"Nice one, Jean." Narumi said, walking over to me with his cup. "But you are looking really beautiful. Hope Cybele and Raja Naga can cope with a litter."</p><p>"Me too. They're pretty active too. First time they've moved around like this since my last pregnancy." I replied, not minding when Narumi gently placed his free hand on my robe. "Can you feel them?"</p><p>"Yeah they're are active. Last time you were near term when they started getting really active. Maybe this pregnancy won't last as long especially since your belly's expanding." Narumi answered and I nodded, not caring when his hand slid under my robe to rest on my belly.</p><p>"Feels good." I whispered as Narumi kissed my neck, liking the way our babies moved about. "Maybe I won't even last four months. Could be another month or so before I start nesting again."</p><p>"You're right, babe. You'll probably get so big by the end of three months that you won't even be able to move. Might have to go and see Lyka if that's the case." Yoshitsune replied as he re-entered the kitchen with another tray topped with buttered toast.</p><p>"Don't scare my girlfriend, Yoshitsune." Narumi told him and he just sniggered, setting the tray down before he turned to see Narumi sitting on the couch his arms hugging me to his chest. "Besides you have no idea how many are in here." He added indicating my belly with a nod.</p><p>"Probably more than the last pregnancy, Narumi. At least six I'd say." Yoshitsune commented and I rolled my eyes at the pair of them. "Now would you like some more toast, babe?" He asked me and I nodded, a tiny smile on my face as my two mates competed for my attention.</p><p>After breakfast I took a nap on the couch as Narumi did some cleaning. When he finished he returned to find his girlfriend still sleeping and he found himself smiling as she lay on her side one arm draped protectively around her growing middle. As quietly as he could he walked over and she sighed as he brushed a kiss against her forehead.</p><p>"You could do with the rest. Going to need your strength for those babies." He whispered, brushing her hair back. Content that she wasn't going to stir anytime soon Narumi decided to go through his recent case files including the one about Raidou's trip into the mountains.</p><p>"He and Nagi seem to be getting along pretty well. Wonder how she's getting along with being the next Geirin Kuzunoha." He whispered not wanting to wake his sleeping girlfriend. Even Yoshitsune returning with a familiar face didn't wake Jean and when Lyka smiled at her Narumi grinned.</p><p>"There she is. Wow you weren't kidding, Yoshitsune. Hello there, Narumi." Lyka greeted and Narumi waved at her, watching with a tiny smile as Lyka gently pulled the sash open, placing her open palms against my swollen stomach. "Hmm...they're getting active. Might be more than last time. Probably at least five but I won't really know until she gives birth."</p><p>"Thought so. She's been getting bigger during the last few weeks. I wasn't sure if she'd last more than a month." Yoshitsune commented as Lyka carefully retied the sash smiling as Jean sighed.</p><p>"Yes I believe it will be another month before she's ready to birth this litter. Make sure to come and get me if she starts nesting." Lyka replied, giving Jean's head a pat before she started to move towards the doorway pausing when Narumi chewed his lip. "Don't worry she will be perfectly fine. Jean had an easy time during her first pregnancy and besides she has everyone here to help her."</p><p>"That's a relief. I can't help worrying about Jean." Narumi answered and Lyka nodded, disappearing out the door with Yoshitsune in the lead.</p><p>"Don't worry so much, Narumi. Jean's pretty tough." Yoshitsune commented before he followed Lyka leaving the detective with a sleeping Jean.</p><p>"Good to know. But I'm allowed to worry about her." Narumi whispered as Jean slept on, unaware that she'd had a visit from her demon midwife.</p><p>As the weeks passed I found myself eating more than usual which Yoshitsune teased me about, not that I cared as my belly expanded. Eventually I reached my third month and despite Yoshitsune's teasing I found myself standing in the bathroom Narumi's arms wrapped around my waist the only thing keeping me on my feet.</p><p>"Wow you've put on a couple of pounds a week I'd say." Yoshitsune commented, hovering nearby as Narumi held me against his chest his tiny smile obvious as he stared at me.</p><p>"Sorry to tell you this but that robe's looking way too tight on you, Jean." Narumi agreed, undoing the sash before he carefully pulled the robe open to reveal my belly. "You look pregnant with triplets, beautiful. Human ones of course though I'm sure that there are at least five demons are in here." He added, unable to resist giving my belly a rub with an open palm.</p><p>"I swear my belly just swelled out in the past two weeks. Hope that's as far as it expands." I whispered sighing as Narumi stroked my skin enjoying the way I arched my back. "That feels wonderful right now."</p><p>"You look like you're about to burst, babe. Knew you were getting huge but I didn't think you'd look this swollen with our babies. How are you feeling?" Yoshitsune asked as Narumi stroked my navel with his thumb and I groaned unable to move much as Narumi's hands moved to cradle my belly. "Feeling very pregnant huh?"</p><p>"Very, very pregnant. I can barely move other than a waddle right now. Thanks for walking me to the shower, Narumi." I answered and he smiled, brushing a kiss against my throat as I tilted my head back. "Don't think I could move at all if it wasn't for you and Yoshitsune."</p><p>"That's okay, Jean. You wouldn't be this size if we weren't so eager to breed you a second time." Yoshitsune replied, watching with a tiny grin as Narumi helped me strip gently guiding me towards the shower. "Wow even better." He added as Narumi started the shower, adjusting it before he helped me stand under the shower-head.</p><p>"Much better. Having a lot of trouble walking right now." I sighed, leaning my head back as Narumi helped me into his arms smiling as the water washed over me.</p><p>"Not too surprising since you have a whole lot of offspring in there." Yoshitsune agreed, flying over and after Narumi stepped back he held me against his chest not caring about getting wet from the shower-head. "Didn't think you could get any bigger after your first pregnancy but how wrong I was." He whispered, nuzzling my neck as he ran his fingers along my stretched flesh delighting in the faint gasps that emerged from my lips.</p><p>"Never thought I'd get so big I could barely move about but here we are. Still enjoy having my belly touched even if it's stretched this far." I whispered and Yoshitsune chuckled, tickling my navel with his thumb. "Hate to think how many are in here. Plus they're so active."</p><p>"Yeah I could feel them, Jean. They're getting impatient." Narumi said as Yoshitsune rested his open palms on my belly smiling when he felt our offspring shifting about.</p><p>"Getting too crowded in there, Jean. They can't wait until they meet their mum." Yoshitsune added, licking my left ear. "Their dads as well."</p><p>"Y..yeah I'll be glad when they're outside my belly. Getting more and more difficult getting sleep with them constantly shifting around. Not much longer to go." I agreed, trying to ignore the warmth in my lower belly as Yoshitsune licked and kissed my ears and neck. "Don't think I could right now." I sighed and he nodded, still leaning in to kiss me.</p><p>"You do look tired. You should try and sleep, Jean. I'll go and get Lyka because I don't see you lasting to the end of this week if they're moving this much." Yoshitsune agreed as Narumi took over, helping me wash before he started to dry me with a towel. "Think you could look after her for a few hours?"</p><p>"No problem, Yoshitsune. I'll make sure Jean gets some rest. You need all the sleep you can get right now, Jean." Narumi answered and Yoshitsune nodded, leaving the bathroom as Narumi helped me back into my robe. "I know they're active but you need rest."</p><p>"I know, Narumi but every-time I lie on the bed they start shifting around." I sighed as he tied the sash. "But I guess I could try."</p><p>"I have an idea, Jean." Narumi told me, helping me back to our bedroom. "Just wait here and I'll be right back." He added once I was sitting on the bed and I nodded, curious as he hurried from the room. A few minutes later he returned with a bowl of what looked like soup and when he saw me staring at it he smiled.</p><p>"You always seem to nap once you're full so maybe this will help." Narumi told me and I nodded, willing to try anything if it would help me sleep for more than a few minutes. I finished the hot soup and a few minutes later I was curled up, one hand on my swollen belly as my eyes grew heavy.</p><p>"That's better. Now you just rest until Lyka and Yoshitsune get back." Narumi whispered, stroking my hair as I yawned. When he was sure that Jean had fallen asleep he covered her with a warm blanket shaking his head with a smile as he left the room.</p><p>A few hours passed as Narumi tidied the office checking from time to time on Jean but his girlfriend hadn't moved at all and he smiled at her, noting the tiny smile she had on her lips. Returning to the office he saw the door opening and he tensed until Yoshitsune entered followed closely by Lyka who gave Narumi a smile. "Hello again, Narumi. How is Jean feeling today?"</p><p>"Very pregnant she said when she was awake. Right now she's getting some much needed sleep." Narumi explained guiding the Lamia and Yoshitsune towards the bedroom and as they carefully opened the door they found me sitting up, rubbing at my eyes with a yawn.</p><p>"Hello there, Jean. How are your mates treating you?" Lyka asked and I smiled at her as she glided across the floor to stop at my bed. "That well?"</p><p>"Very well." I agreed looking down at my belly with a slightly raised eyebrow. "My babies on the other hand..." I trailed off when Lyka's hands moved to my middle and I watched with a faint smile as she placed her open palms against my belly.</p><p>"Hmm so I can see. They are getting very active. You are close to giving birth to them and they can sense that. If you don't mind me saying you look very pregnant." Lyka giggled and I laughed, nodding as I did. "Yes I thought you would agree. I'll bet you will be happier when you can move properly again."</p><p>"Very glad. I mean I like having them in my belly but when you can't walk without a distinct waddle it gets old really fast." I replied and everyone laughed, Narumi and Yoshitsune exchanging a grin when they remembered the last few weeks as my belly kept expanding.</p><p>"I would think so. Cybele and Raja Naga have been asking about you, wanting to know how you are feeling and how the babies are treating you. I know they can't wait until they get to see how many you birth." Lyka answered, noting the slight frown on my lips. "Don't worry, dear. I will stay here for the next few days as your due date approaches. Just to make sure you are comfortable though you did do all the work last time." She added, patting my hands and I nodded at her grateful for all of the help I could get.</p><p>Yoshitsune had timed it right as two days later Narumi noticed that several of his blankets from the cupboard had vanished again and he gave Lyka a quick nod, both Lamia and detective hurrying towards the bedroom after Narumi grabbed one of the remaining blankets. They found me resting on my side, wincing at how uncomfortable I was as I shifted one way then the other unable to find a spot to lie.</p><p>"Here you go, Jean." Lyka said, taking a blanket from Narumi before she gently slipped it under my belly. "How's that?"</p><p>"Better thank you. Can't see to get comfortable." I whispered, grimacing as my babies shifted. "Not helping." I grumbled at my stomach and Narumi frowned kneeling beside me and I sighed as he gently stroked my hair.</p><p>"It's going to be okay." Narumi whispered and I sighed, resting my head on his lap. "Wish I could do more for you." He sighed and I just shrugged, wincing as my belly shifted again.</p><p>"T...that's okay, Narumi. You can only do so much for me right now." I mumbled, whining again and he sighed stroking my cheek as I squeezed my eyes shut. "Ugh...I can't even move but that doesn't stop them."</p><p>"It's okay, dear. They'll be here before you know it. It's more uncomfortable because you're having more than four. But you're doing fine." Lyka soothed as she reached out, resting a hand on my shifting belly. "Just relax and yes I know how that sounds."</p><p>"Y...yeah." I groaned as another contraction made my back arch and Narumi reached down, grasping my hand in his. Panting I gripped Narumi's hand wincing at each movement in my belly. "Y...you can come out any time." I gasped and Narumi cracked a tiny smile, his other hand stroking my head.</p><p>"It's going to be okay, dear. Just keep breathing." Lyka encouraged allowing Narumi to stay in the room when she saw how gently he cradled my head on his lap, his eyes traveling my face as I arched my back. "That's it, dear. They'll be here very soon."</p><p>"What Lyka said, Jean. I won't leave you." Narumi promised and I managed a tiny smile, noting that his eyes were focused on me. "You sure you don't mind be being in the room?" He asked me and I gave him a weak smile, wincing as another contraction flowed through my body.</p><p>"I...I want you here if it's okay." I whispered and he smiled at me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "T...thank you both."</p><p>"You're doing great, honey. When you feel the need to push do that." Lyka told me a few minutes later and I grimaced, Narumi stroking my hair. A few minutes more passed and then I felt a pressure in my lower belly and I gasped, doing exactly what Lyka had told me. "Nearly there just one more push." She urged and despite feeling so tired my eyes were drooping I pushed as hard as I could, feeling something rush out of me.</p><p>"You did it, Jean." Narumi whispered as Lyka reached behind me and he caught a glimpse of something moving before she gently wrapped a blanket around it. "You okay?" He asked, immediately regretting the question though I managed a weak laugh, keeping my head on his lap as he stroked my hair.</p><p>"J...just a little tired." I answered, not realizing just how exhausted I was until I woke with a start to find myself lying on several blankets with one resting under my head. My body ached so I didn't try to move until someone walked in and I smiled as Narumi knelt beside me, his fingers stroking my forehead.</p><p>"Good morning, Jean." He said and I blinked, confused until he gently helped me sit. "You slept for a few hours but don't worry. You really needed the rest." He explained as I rested my head against his chest.</p><p>"Wow....where did everyone go?" I asked and he smiled, nodding towards the open doorway as someone else walked in.</p><p>"Good morning, babe." Yohitsune said, kneeling beside us and I grinned as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Sore but I'll be fine." I replied as Lyka entered the room, cradling a thick blanket to her chest and my eyes widened when I saw five Lilim babies looking around.</p><p>"Just thought I'd let you rest, honey." Lyka explained, gently handing me the five babies who immediately stared at me. This time four had amber eyes while the fifth had brown eyes just like mine. "They're very cute." She agreed as they stared up at me, curious as I smiled at them.</p><p>"You just keep having cute babies don't you, babe?" Yoshitsune laughed and I just giggled as one reached for my fingers. "But they are pretty sweet. While you were sleeping I went to see Raja Naga and Cybele. They said they'd come and see them in a few days."</p><p>"Oh yeah." I whispered, suddenly remembering that I'd have to give them up like last time and when Narumi heard me sigh he leaned over draping an arm around my shoulders. "But it is for the best. They need to be raised as demons and besides I know those two will make them happy." I added in a small voice, unable to fight the tears now welling in my eyes.</p><p>"Yes I know it' hard but they'll be well taken care of. Those two have been together for years but unfortunately they are unable to conceive. You are doing something wonderful for them." Lyka said, gently wiping my eyes and I nodded a little amused when Yoshitsune actually wiped at his eyes.</p><p>"So I'm not made of stone." Yoshitsune grumbled and I managed a weak laugh, looking down as the Lilims giggled. "Geeze even our kids are making fun of me."</p><p>A few days passed and early one morning as Narumi was turning around the OPEN sign I heard footsteps. "That was fast." Narumi commented and I just shrugged, sitting on the couch with Yoshitsune and our kids who floated around the office. Yoshitsune, as the only one of us who could actually fly, had decided to teach them.</p><p>Though after they were more confident rounding them up proved to be a problem and I sniggered as Narumi caught one in his arms, the Lilim giggling when Narumi fell on his backside immediately afterwards.</p><p>"Hello can we help...you?" Narumi trailed off when Raja Naga and Cybele entered the office and the Lilims giggled as Narumi blinked. "Nice to see you again."</p><p>"Wonderful to see you too, Narumi." Cybele said, giving Narumi's hands a squeeze. "Oh this must be your children." She said as soon as she laid eyes on the Lilims who were now flying around the room.</p><p>"Wow you weren't kidding about them being cute." Raja Naga commented as Yoshitsune floated above the couch noting the slight frown on my face and the way my lower lip was quivering before I could stop it. "Hey cuties. Your new mum and dad's here." He announced and the Lilims giggled, flying over to Raja Naga.</p><p>Cybele noticed me looking down at the floor for several seconds before I forced a smile onto my lips and she sighed, flying over to me and I blinked as she squeezed my hands. "I know this is not easy for you to do, Jean but we will always remember how kind and thoughtful you have been to us. No matter how far they are those darlings will always know how precious they are to you and to us." She told me and I nodded, tears leaking down my cheeks.</p><p>"Yeah we really do appreciate everything." Raja Naga agreed and I managed a weak laugh as the Lilims sat on his head and shoulders, one playing with his tail. "Uh, babe little help?" He asked and Cybele laughed as Yoshitsune whistled and all five Lilims flew to him. "You have got to teach us that." He told Yoshitsune who gave him a grin.</p><p>I promised myself that I wouldn't cry this time but as Raja Naga, Cybele and our five Lilim children disappeared into the dark realm I couldn't stop a faint sniffle. Straight away Narumi and Yoshitsune pulled me into a hug both men holding me as I sniffed.</p><p>"They're going to a wonderful couple. You should be proud of yourself for giving them a chance at being parents." Narumi commented, clearing his throat when I buried my head in his chest.</p><p>"Yeah what Narumi said. I totally agree with him." Yoshitsune agreed and I raised my head, wiping away my tears. "Babe, you did great."</p><p>"We all did. I know our kids will be well looked after." I sniffed and they both grinned, walking me back inside the building.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>